vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Excalibur (Warframe)
|-|Excalibur= |-|Excalibur Prime= Summary Excalibur is a sword-themed Warframe controlled by the Tenno to undergo tasks assigned to them by the Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. Excalibur is potent in gun-play and stealth, but excels in melee combat, capable of channeling his energy into a sword of pure light that cuts through anything in its path. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely Low 6-B, possibly higher | At least Low 7-C, likely Low 6-B, possibly higher. Unknown with Exalted Blade Name: Excalibur Origin: Warframe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Warframe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, Energy Manipulation, Weaponry Master, Expert infiltrator, can turn invisible via Shade's Ghost mod, Light Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistant to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), Skilled Martial Artist, can utilize various Auras, Immortality (Type 1), Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Energy Projection, Energy and Life Absorption, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Resistant to Mind Control, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation via Exalted Blade Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Comparable to the likes of Inaros who was capable of performing this feat), possibly higher | At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level, possibly higher '''(Superior to their normal counterparts). '''Unknown with Exalted Blade (The phantom waves emitted by his blade phase through objects, targets, and even planes of existence, bypassing conventional durability) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight evenly against Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy") | Massively Hypersonic, at least Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Superior to their normal counterparts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class+, likely Small Country Class, possibly higher | At least Small Town Class+, likely Small Country Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Can tank hits from Inaros), possibly higher | At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level, possibly higher (Superior to their normal counterparts) Stamina: Limitless (As a machine he does not experience fatigue, only in destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, 59 meters with Radial Blind, 62 meters with Radial Javelin, dozens of meters with Exalted Blade Standard Equipment: 'Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions 'Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of his powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Slash Dash ''' Excalibur dashes between his foes at blinding speeds and cuts them down with his Exalted Blade, this ability can be used to take down opponents in quick succession and costs minimal energy to use. * '''Radial Blind: Excalibur emits a bright flash of light, which is capable of blinding his opponents for extended periods of time. * Radial Javelin: Excalibur impales his foes with a large amount of energy javelins which can impale them into walls. * Exalted Blade: Excalibur's signature ability, he can channel his energy into a sword capable of cutting through anything in his path, throwing phantom energy waves that travel long distances before fading, he can also use a lesser Radial Blind while channeling this ability. * Channeling: Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents completely disintegrate on contact. Key: Excalibur | Excalibur Prime Gallery Warframe_by_uhohthepopo-d6h50ng.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warframe Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Light Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7